Planters are known to be useful as equipment for sowing crops on a field and other agricultural applications. Planters are often needed for large-scale farming operations. Conventional planters have bins arranged in one or more rows for dispensing seeds or fertilizer as the planter is towed behind a tractor. The most common spacing for rows in the United States is 30 inches apart, and the planter units can provide precision sowing according to the type of seed to be sown and the rate at which the seeds are to be sown. While conventional planters may be useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and the potential for more useful planters and planter accessories for the modern farming industry.